Away
by SilverNimbus
Summary: just fluff... i wanted to write more... but i short on inspiration. taiki's pov


Disclaimers:  Okay peeps; I really don't own Sailormoon and really couldn't take on the responsibility. 

Author's Note:  Okay, I know I'm very late on this fic but don't blame me kay?  Okay do blame me, I got a lil lazy… so that's why this fic is so late but with  your forgiveness I now continue with this fic.

Away…

          Over the years, after the death of my family, friends and people on the Star once known, as Maker where academic achievement was as common as the people there and science was the basis of economy and culture, I realized how little I shared with everyone.  Even after in service for the princess I found little motivation in life and even lesser people who understood me.  Maker was a place where logic ruled over the people, the government and the culture emotions were hidden under layers of logic.  Adjusting to life where everyone was filled with warm and fuzzy feelings was hard, I tolerated their illogical reasoning at times but no one I met was willing to face the cold scientific truth about many issues.  They cared little for scientific achievements or fascinating facts about the universe; all they wanted were to be happy.  No one in the capital star understood my passion for science or why I studied so hard or why I drowned myself in books or why I was so aloof with others in the court.  But there was always the princess to console, to try to understand.  But after she was gone, there was little to live for but a little fading beacon of hope beyond the horizon.  Or so I thought before I met my angel.

          She, a beautiful woman understood the passion for science and the wonders of the truth.  She didn't judge me, or turned away from me in a world much like the star capitol.  She was the only one in the universe, in all the worlds that we've been to in search for the princess, who understood and…_cared._  She took my breath away with one look into those azure depths that sparked something in me, something I never felt or imagined, something I tried to deny, something I didn't understand.  Ironic, isn't it?  A person like me devoted to the facts, truth and science of the universe couldn't explain the sensation in my chest every time a memory of her resurfaces in my mind night after night, time and time again.  She took my heart, even though my heart wasn't even mine to begin with, there were never a time in my life when I really listened to it or heeded it, it didn't belong to me, it shouldn't be, I'm a man of logic not of emotion, the heart was just there ignored till that fated day, how I resented it.  But what joy it gave me, the memories of her, the sound of her laughter, the look in her eyes when she was worried, determined, happy or when she cared.  She'll make a wonderful doctor someday, with all her caring, love and patience to her patients.  

Ever since she found me in the library, we've spent quite a bit of cloudless nights watching the stars in the park when weather permitted.  She brought all that she thought we would ever need while I merely brought myself and my knowledge and love for the stars.  But there was one thing she always neglected to bring...

As always she was carrying the picnic baskets filled with midnight treats and hot tea or cocoa, and a blanket slung over her other arm.  It was a windy night but that hardly ever mattered before.  We snacked and conversed about nothing and everything as the wind blew harder stirring the leaves in the trees surrounding this quaint little grove we found in our first week of stargazing.  And as always we would lay down on the blanket and just watch the stars go their merry way, free, alone, twinkling.  

          The night air was getting colder and she neglected to bring a jacket, heat radiated off of her leaving her cold and shivering.  She fidgeted, rubbing her hands together to get the circulation flowing.  I never liked seeing her in any sort of discomfort so being the gentleman I am, and the "friend" that I am, too, I took off my jacket, draping it over her shivering form and bringing her head to rest on the crook of my shoulder.  I stared at her watching her facial expressions, first her eyes widened as she turned herself sideways to staring at me with sapphire eyes full with disbelief, her eyes were questioning, wondering even curious.  I could feel her tense up and her shoulder bunch up, her eyes now cold with fear?  But as quickly as it had come it left, her expression melted into a smile that could turn night into day.

"Domo arigatou Taiki-san," she whispered in such a low tone that I wouldn't have been able to hear her if I wasn't so close.  She settled down next to me returning her attention to the jeweled heaven above.  Her vanilla shampoo mingled with my senses making my head reel.  Ever since then she was always welcome to have her head nestled on the crook of my shoulder on the breezy nights.  I must admit; I would be disappointed if a breeze didn't kick up.

 But even now, I must keep my cold facade, like the harsh wind that would have my blue angel shiver from its wrath.  I don't dare come to close for I'm afraid of hurting her when I will someday depart.  At first, I hardly knew her, only that she was the smartest student, then her passionate outburst became something of ease for me to ridicule and belittle when I felt emotions merely get in the way.  But as her sapphire eyes ignited with fury and determination, I found it harder to deny her truth and her.  She understood yet she didn't… she was captivating as she was intriguing…oh, how I trapped myself in the web she weaved.


End file.
